The Revelation
by awesome-sadist
Summary: A baby. Chaos. A couple in the making. Romance. A so-called Family. And what do you get? A cute fic.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **My first fanfiction ever! Please spare me from my grammar and spelling errors, this is my first time writing. English is my second language, and I'm trying my hardest in writing this..

* * *

><p>Paris, France. In the midst of slumber, two young couple sat idly on the railings of the Eiffel Tower. Instead of happily drifting to dreamland, the couple stayed awake as it was always their routine. They were waiting for the akumas, or demons, to arrive since exorcising them was their job. The red-haired green-eyed teen had boredly tossed his hammer impatiently. His companion, a darkish-green haired female with velvety purple eyes tiredly combed her once-long hair. The akumas took longer to arrive than what they've expected, and the two are really pissed right now. Out of whim, the red-haired teenager looked at his cute partner and teased her.<p>

"Say Lenalee, you look much cuter when you have short hair." The girl looked at the boy, purple meeting green. "Lavi, are you perhaps too bored that you'll flatter almost anybody in sight?" Lenalee mockingly replied. Lavi pouted his lips. "Aww, c'mon Lena! It's the truth!"

"If you want it this way then, Lavi~! You look hot when you tie your hair and remove the bandana~!" she rolled her eyes. Many things have changed, and once in a while, they would do minor changes in themselves too. Lenalee's silky long hair was burned during her fight with a higher ranked akuma; something that she managed to exorcise but did major injuries to her. Time had passed before her hair reached a decent length up to her shoulders. And Lavi, with their new uniform, decided to have a change in his usual fashion style. His orange scarf and his green bandana were gone; and he abruptly decided to tie his hair.

Lenalee had secretly thought to herself that he looked rather handsome in his new look, but she was too embarrassed to say it aloud. Lavi, on the other hand, had thought that Lenalee's shoulder-length hair made her a look mature. Not to mention her new form of dark boots made her even more lady-like. He had planned on telling her that, but she probably wouldn't believe her anyways. Their musings were interrupted when the akumas arrived on midnight. Lenalee moved herself to stand at the tip of the tower, with her boots activated. Lavi huffed but smiled before saying: "Innocence, hatsudou!"

His hammer grew tremendously and before the akumas could pass, he had knocked them dead. Lenalee was doing her infamous acrobat fighting and kicking in mid air, bit it seemed more and more army of akumas have arrived. It took them three hours to completely annihilate them. They received several scratches and bruises, but nothing was serious. The supposedly now quiet streets of Paris were unexpectedly bombarded by a Level 3 akuma. The said demon was hiding in an apartment, and it took them half an hour before completely exorcising it.

When it was really quiet and akuma-free, Lavi inspected the place. He stopped when he saw a crib; but he was shocked when he heard a baby cry. He hesitantly called for Lenalee, since the babies weren't exactly his thing.

"What is it, Lavi?" Lenalee had asked. "Just come quick, Lenalee." "Wait, is that a baby crying?" "Yeah! Just hurry up, will ya?" "Alright, alright. Geez."

Lenalee's footsteps were heard and soon she stood in front of the crib. She then looked at Lavi. "A baby?" "Yeah. Now could you please make it stop?" "Lavi! Babies are not an 'it'. Besides, why didn't you pick him/her up?" At this, Lavi's cheeks reddened. "'Cuz I don't know how!" Lenalee laughed lightly. She removed the covers that had probably made the baby cry and she then gasped loudly.

"What?" Lavi immediately leaned over and his eyes widen in shock. The baby was a boy, about four to five months old and had red hair just like Lavi's. But when the little infant opened his eyes, it revealed a light shade of lavender. Lenalee picked the child up and chuckled to herself. This, of course, made Lavi look at her questionably; and she understood what he meant. "Nothing, Lavi. It's just that he looks a lot like you." "Yeah, but he's got your eyes," he mockingly commented. The said person just rolled her eyes before diverting her attention to the dead bodies she had accidentally stumbled upon. She immediately felt pity upon realizing that they might be the baby's parents. Lavi appeared beside her and showed her a photo frame. It had showed the baby's parents and they were most amused. "Funny, they look like us," Lenalee commented. Lavi could only nod in agreement. Let's just say that the photo displayed a disturbingly replica of our exorcists; only that they differ in age.

"Hey, I found a locket on his neck." "What does it say?" "Well, it says his name is Len." At Lenalee's mention of 'Len", the baby laughed in delight and had made the exorcists blush at his cuteness. "So this guy here is Len, eh? This'll be fun!" "But Lavi, we can't just leave him here. What're we gonna do?" Lavi had contemplated before shrugging off. "Take him to the Black Order, of course." "Are you sure? My brother might get mad." "Don't worry, Lenalee. I have a plan!"

**AN:** Absolutely pathetic.

the second part will be updated later...

Read and Review Please! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/****N: Thanks so much for those who reviewed last time.. And yeah, here's my chapter 2.. Again, English is my second language and I don't own Man.**

**So, yeah, on with the show! ^_^**

* * *

><p>In their trip from France back to England, the exorcists had fun watching over little Len. Lavi had finally learned how to hold Len properly without the said child fussing about. Lenalee had also bought some things needed by the baby while on their way to the port (<strong>never mind the fact where they got the money<strong>). As they were nearing the Order, the couple couldn't help but feel nervous and anxious thinking about everybody's reaction, especially **HIM**. ** HIS **reaction would probably be the scariest and the most intimidating one, according to Lavi, that is.

The forest clearing guided them unto the gigantic doors of the Order. Lavi started sweating and had immediately thought twice on his 'plan.' He couldn't back down now; not when it's too late to bring Len back to France. Besides, he reasoned, Lenalee would definitely kill him when he tries to do so. She, unfortunately, had trusted him on his plan and is even willing to play along. Well, there's no use crying over spilt milk. He inhaled deeply before letting out a heavy sigh and proceeded to open the wooden door.

As they entered the black Order, Lavi pulled Lenalee, who was carrying the sleeping child covered in heaps of fabric and had hastily ran so that nobody would see them. They ran as fast as they could and had finally reached their destination: the Supervisor's Office. Lavi kicked the door open with a loud bang and had managed to reach the center despite the numerous messes inside the room. His grand entrance was noticed by the research/science department. The odd stares given by them made Lavi swallow slowly before clearing his throat.

"Hiya minna!" he started. Reever seemed annoyed at Lavi for taking his and everybody else's precious time just to talk idly; nonetheless, he still kept quiet. After a minute of suspense, Lavi continued.

"I want all of you to meet my son." At this, he wiggled his eyebrows and Lenalee entered with such grace. She then removed the fabric and revealed the currently awake little Len. If Lavi's statement awhile ago made the research department freeze, this time, their eyes bulged in shock and some had paled considerably. Komui, who had been hiding underneath the pile of paperwork, stood swiftly; causing the papers to fall and join the mess on the floor.

The room temperature dropped significantly for quite a long time now but everyone was still too busy gawking to notice. After what it seemed like eternity, Reever managed to recover first. "Congratulations, Lavi-kun. This boy does look like you. But, pray tell, who is his mother?"

Lavi winked his eyes at Lenalee, and she blushed furiously. He knew all this time that Lenalee was such a good actress and he was never disappointed when she started talking.

"Forgive me, everyone, but as you could see, this child here is also mine."

Minutes after the disturbing revelation, all hell broke loose. Reever was so shocked; coffee came out of his nose after attempting to drink the liquid. Johnny and the rest froze in their spot with their jaws reaching the floor. And Komui? Oh, you don't wanna know. His reaction was totally priceless, not to mention scary.

Komui tried to smile, really, he did try. He tried stretching his lips naturally but it would occasionally twitch. Unfortunately, his pathetic attempt at smiling ended up looking like a sorry-excuse-of-a-joker-wannabe. In the end, he managed to smile; a smile so big that his teeth were seen and now looking like a scary toothpaste model. Not to mention that his current smile was painfully, obviously fake.

Despite the horror depicted by a _certain_ someone, the two pretending exorcist teenagers (with the exception of the little baby who preferred sleeping through everything) wanted to laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of it all.

Lavi found everything amusing, so he decided to continue this nonsensical mayhem with Lenalee. _"I wonder what'll everyone else's reactions would be." _He mused, _"Oh well, I'll get to see it soon; that is, IF I'll manage to live."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's short, I know. But I actually ran out of ideas here. The 'coffee came out of his nose' part is so funny, for me, that is.. hehehe**

**I'll ask again: Read and Review please!**

_Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you sooooooo much for those who've reviewed. Special thanks to: Fan of Lavi, Raychaell Dionzeros, Death-Sama01 and Anim110! You guys make me happy!**

**And yeah, like I said last time, I do NOT own Man. XD**

* * *

><p>"<em>I wonder what'll everyone else's reactions would be." <em>Lavi mused, _"Oh well, I'll get to see it soon; that is, IF I'll manage to live."_

Komui recovered from his reverie and he was desperately trying to control (a pathetic attempt, really) his best from strangling Lavi right there and then.

'_Lavi, you stupid idiot,'_ he thought to himself, '_are you seriously asking for your own death wish?' _ (Insert a dark chuckle and a shudder from Lavi).

'_Nobody messes with me, especially about my adorable and cute little sister. There's no way my sweet Lenalee would be deceived by you. I would pummel anyone who dares to!'_

Everyone never noticed one particular important detail; that is, until Johnny spoke.

"What do you mean, Lenalee?"

Komui started glaring daggers at Lavi, who in turn started sweating profusely. Thankfully, this was over within a second when Komui's _precious, innocent_ little Lenalee spoke.

"Uhm, what exactly are you talking about, Johnny-san?"

'_Yes, that's it, my sweet Lenalee. Prove your innocence and break your contact with the one-eyed alien-slash-bookman freak. Hahahahaha !'_

"I was talking about the fact that you said the child's also your son." Johnny supplied for Lenalee.

"Oh that?"

'_Go on, my little angel! Deny what Johnny has accused you of! That child isn't really yours, right? We must've misheard you since you have such a soft voice.'_

. . . . . . . .

Too bad for Komui, everything he wanted to happen didn't quite work out. It all started the moment his darling of a sister opened her mouth.

"Yes, you've heard it all right. Baby Len is my son, with Lavi as his father."

"WHAT?"

The very predictable thing happened. As always, the entire staff working inside the room dropped their jaws in shock and gape stupidly at Lenalee.

Lavi, who had been hiding from Komui, emerged from the whatever-you-call-that-machine-thingy all the while stifling his laughter. He knowingly grinned at Lenalee and the latter blushed like that of the former's hair color.

. . . .

"W-wha? H-how?" For the first time, the young 'couple' heard Reever stutter in front of them.

"Unfortunately, we aren't **that** smart to understand your frantic hand signals and your constant stuttering, Reever-san." Lavi boldly said to the second-in-command.

A clear of his throat later and Reever returned to his usual serious self.

"I meant to ask you to explain yourselves. Better hurry up before the Chief recovers from his still frozen trance." At this, he pointed at the stupid-faced (**ahem, sorry, I meant 'still dazed'**) Komui.

"I got Lenalee impregnated last year. Big deal. Don't ask why or how though, if you know what I mean. We were always together at that time anyway, so there's no problem. And no, I didn't let her do anything dangerous during the entire duration. Regarding the birth, I don't remember because I fainted and yeah, that's all. Happy?" Lavi all said in a nonchalant manner.

Unbeknownst to everyone, he was really trembling inside. He's quite surprised (and proud) at himself for making a very believable lie despite being nervous and scared. Somehow, everything's running smoothly and everyone accepted his explanation without a doubt.

He thanked the supreme beings in heaven for his favorable and unbelievable luck. Today's date also happened to be on the six month of the year. This made their alibi even more realistic as Len is about five months old. He sighed in utter bliss that was short-lived as he heard something snap. A glance at his left side and-

'_OH CRAP! I FORGOT ABOUT KOMUI!' _he panicked and all the blood seemed to drain from his body. He felt his hair rising behind his neck, for some reason. Another glance from his left, this time albeit slowly, and-

"_**LAVIII!"**_

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

Lavi's screams could be heard miles away.

[Meanwhile]

"What was that?" Krory asked his companion as they were eating at a small table inside the dining hall.

"Dut o' propi, bropabluh sum o' doo bopupiis." Allen answered with his mouth full of food.

"W-what did he s-say?" Krory asked the samurai eating quietly at the table behind him.

"Che. Beansprout said that he doesn't know and that was probably some of the Komurins." Kanda spat irritatingly before sipping this tea.

Before Krory could react, another normal daily fight has occurred between Allen and Kanda.

**The End!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just kidding! Haha! (please don't kill me!)**

* * *

><p>[Inside the Supervisor's office]<p>

"_**LAVIII!"**_

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

Before Komui could chase Lavi to torture, a loud shrill cry came from the small baby that Lenalee was carrying in her arms. The Chinese woman shushed the child by moving around. She glared daggers at her own brother and the latter shrank in guilt.

"Look at what you did to our little Len, Chief." Lavi scolded the man while approaching Lenalee.

The woman snorted lightly but smiled when the child finally calmed down.

"You were noisy too, Lavi," She reprimanded the redhead but chuckled in amusement on her next words. "But, really, you should start calling my brother '_onii-san_' too."

Lavi flushed slightly when she winked at him and turned his head to the Supervisor.

"I'm very sorry about that, _Komui-nii_. I forgot that Lenalee and I are together now."

The look on Komui's face when Lavi said that was priceless. Everyone thought so, too.

"And oh. Nii-san, please don't even try to kill Lavi. Or torture him. Or poison him. Or make him your experimental guinea pig. Or…you know what? Just don't do anything to him. I'll hate you with all my heart if you do. Besides, I love him, so you'll have to accept him; whether you like it or not." Lenalee said with a hint of displeasure towards her brother.

Komui erased whatever plan he had for Lavi. He thinks that it is much, _much_ worse for his adorable little sister to hate him than having fun making Lavi's life miserable. And with that, the Supervisor resigned with a pout (a disgusting and ugly one) and gritted his teeth in anger after seeing Lavi's triumphant smug look.

They left the office wearing very sheepish grins.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The End for real! Hehe**

**Liked it? Hated it? Please do tell me. I'd be happy to receive your comments/reviews.**

**And yeah, this is the longest chapter I've done so far… XD**

**Next Chapter preview:**

**Lavi and Lenalee finally left the Supervisor's office after a tiring conversation. Now, with Komui's (forced) approval, the 'couple' could finally introduce Len to the rest of the family. What would the others think about this predicament? More importantly, how will they react? Stay Tuned!**

**Ugh, this is sooo weird. Anyhoo, RnR! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: My fourth chapter so far! I wanted to thank again those who've reviewed and read my story. I'll also apologize for taking too long to publish this; I do not have my own laptop so I never got the opportunity to upload faster. I'll make my blabbering short since I've got nothing more to say. Anyhoo, enjoy! xD**

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad that was over. I thought I'd die there for sure." Lavi dramatically wiped the non-existent sweat on his forehead. Lenalee rolled her eyes and nudged him on his elbow playfully.<p>

"You should thank my super awesome acting skills for saving your butt from my brother. Who knows what he could've done to you if I had not acted immediately." Now it was Lavi's turn to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks." He muttered albeit half-heartedly. Seconds later, Lavi grinned slyly.

"I didn't know you love me, Lenalee."

The said woman stopped dead in her tracks. Her face turned into an interesting shade of red that made her companion laugh boisterously. She tried to glare menacingly but failed since she felt her face became even redder than it already is.

"That was just for show, stupid rabbit." Lenalee managed to retort after a minute of composing herself.

"Aww, you're copying Yuu's nickname for me. How cute. And, I think it's too 'believable' for a lie my dear."

"That's why my acting skills are awesome, baka! And don't call me 'dear'."

"Heh, whatever. I'll call you _dear_ or_ darling_ or_ love _whenever I please; since you '_love me' _and I'm_ 'Len's father' _after all." The embarrassed yet defeated look Lenalee showed was enough for Lavi to grin widely.

**. . . . .**

"So here's the plan, Lenalee. We'll continue our pretend situation and again convince everyone downstairs that Len is our child. I guarantee that their reactions would be as priceless as that of Komui's; well, more or less. Understood?"

"I understand my role and our situation perfectly, Lavi. What I don't understand is that why are we hiding behind a wall and whispering? Didn't it occur to you that we were already seen by the finders roaming around awhile ago? Nice try planning though."

"Oh, stop being sarcastic, Lenalee. We still have a job to do." Lavi immediately turned his currently red face away from Lenalee's vision.

"Fight on!"

* * *

><p><strong>VICTIM #1<strong>

SUBJECT NAME: Allen Walker

CODENAME: Beansprout

PHYSICAL APPEARANCE: Silver hair, quite short

DISTINCT CHARACTERISTIC: Always friggin' smiling

Lavi approached the finally-done-eating Allen and grinned widely at him, causing the silver head to raise his brows.

"Heeey~ Allen! What's up!"

"Uh, hi? Err, nothing's up, I guess. Uhm, are you alright Lavi?"

"Who, me? Never better moyashi! Thanks for the concern, though."

"DON'T CALL ME MOYASHI! And, you're awfully suspicious today. Wait- is this one of your pranks?" Allen quickly scanned his surroundings in panic.

"Ahahaha! You are so funny, moyashi. But no, I'm not planning any pranks at the moment. Instead, I have good news for you!"

Allen only raised his brows in confusion.

"You're going to be an uncle!"

…_.uncle!_

…_.uncle!_

…_.uncle!_

"WHAT?" Allen half-asked, half-shouted. If possible, Lavi's grin couldn't get any wider than it already is.

"Did you become deaf or something? I'm pretty sure you've heard me clearly."

Allen breathed slowly and reached for his water to help calm his rapidly beating heart. While Allen continued drinking, Lavi signaled for Lenalee and Len to come and sit beside him.

"Moyashi! This is my and Lenalee's son!"

And out came all the water and spit in Allen's mouth to an innocent finder passing by. Several heads inside the cafeteria looked at their table in a mix of disgust, laughter and sympathy at the poor drenched finder.

Lavi immediately laughed heartily along with a now awake and giggling Len. Lenalee looked at Allen sympathetically whilst stifling her laughter.

Allen had just embarrassed himself in front of the whole crew of finders and some scientists.

Lavi smiled wickedly inside and felt a tiny, very very tiny bit of guilt at the poor moyashi. Seeing his pale, dreadful and shocked face was all worthwhile to see. Lenalee seemed to read his mind and smiled sweetly albeit bashfully, clearly telling him that she, too, was enjoying this.

He, in return, gave her an adoring grin. _Oh, this is so fun._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **New Chappie People. And again, sorry for the late update. I hate college; it kills all your freedom time. :(

* * *

><p><strong>VICTIM # 2<strong>

SUBJECT NAME: Aleister Krory

CODENAME: the Vampire

PHYSICAL APPERANCE: pale, has a sharp set of teeth

DISTINCT CHARACTERISTIC: always gloomy

* * *

><p>When the laughing fiasco finally calmed down and Allen recovered from his embarrassment, Lavi was able to spot Krory walking inside the cafeteria. He immediately glanced at Lenalee, who was already staring at him like she read his mind. The wicked smile appeared again on Lavi's face and he immediately called Krory's attention.<p>

"YO KRORY!" Lavi shouted so loud that people glanced over their table irritably. Krory on the other hand, jumped upon the volume of Lavi's voice.

"What is it?" Krory said in a barely audible voice. Lavi grinned so widely that Lenalee thought his face would split in half any moment from now.

"Oh, it's nothing, Krory. We just want to inform you that we made you our son's godfather." Lenalee intervened before Lavi said anything stupid.

Krory blinked several times before finally registering what the Chinese exorcist meant. Allen and Lavi were already laughing in the background.

"G-Godfather? M-M-Me?" The adult said shakily. Lenalee nodded serenely before gesturing to the child sitting on her lap.

"This is Len, Krory. He's Lavi's son, and no doubt mine too."

Krory suddenly cried so agonizingly that the couple, along with Allen, did not understand what his problem was. It gradually increased in volume that Len could not help but cry along, this time, because of discomfort.

"Calm down, Krory! Look what you did to Len!" Lavi frantically calmed the adult. His words seemed to create an imaginary slap to Krory's face that made him stop.

He stared guiltily as both Allen and Lenalee shushed the crying child. Lavi, however, patted him on the back.

"Don't worry, Krory, he'll calm down. He has my genes after all!" The redhead proclaimed rather proudly, which made the vampire smile slightly.

"I want to help calm him down, Lenalee. It is my fault in the first place, anyway."

"Alright. Here you go." Lenalee gave the still-sobbing Len to Krory's arms.

"Calm down, my godson. Do you want to see something different?"

Len temporarily stopped crying and stared at Krory cutely. The latter smiled happily and then showed his set of pointy, vampire teeth. (Allen, Lenalee and Lavi shuddered in the background)

Unfortunately, the baby did not find it amusing at all and started wailing louder than ever.

The occupants of the cafeteria looked disdainfully at Krory after seeing that he was the one who made the adorable kid cry.

"C'mere Len! Whoopsy-daisy!" Lavi immediately reacted and made a grab for little Len. The red-haired 'father' cooed, kissed, lifted and bounced Len on his lap.

The baby then stopped crying and started laughing at what his 'daddy' did. Lenalee stood from her seat opposite and sat beside Lavi.

The couple fussed over their little child happily whilst the rest stared at them in a knowing manner. Krory, who had been sulking awhile ago, now moved to sit beside Allen and smiled at the oblivious couple.

"Now that is what we call 'cute'." Allen said gently after Krory sat comfortably beside him. The latter nodded before adding another comment.

"Yes. They make such wonderful parents."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update. College's really keeping me super busy and it sucks the writing life out of me. Anyways, in this fic, our main characters may seem OOC and honestly, I have run out of ideas on how to progress this story (damn college!) so lemme know if you have any suggestions. I'll really appreciate it if you do. Onwards already!

* * *

><p>It was evening at the Black Order. Everyone had finished their dinner and was heading straight to their rooms to retire for the night. Unfortunately, Lavi and Lenalee were summoned to Komui's office to discuss a very important issue.<p>

"Nii-san, what is it this time? We're very sleepy, you know." Lenalee tiredly said as she rubbed her eyes in emphasis. Beside her, Lavi yawned while shifting his hold of the adorable sleeping Len. Komui casted a dark glance at the oblivious Lavi before readjusting his glasses.

"I summoned you two to discuss your sleeping arrangements."

"Sleeping arrangements?" The couple chorused.

"Of course. Don't tell me you plan to sleep in different rooms and leave the child to one of you to take care for the entire night. It is quite impossible for one parent to take care of a child overnight then work tomorrow." At this, Lavi and Lenalee cast nervous glances at each other; Komui didn't notice and continued.

"So, where do you plan to sleep tonight?" Though the look was directed at both, one could see that it was more focused on Lavi if you have a keen sense of your surroundings. Lavi gulped and thought for a while.

Well, he could just really sleep in Lenalee's room, but then there's this Komui issues. Lavi knows that the supervisor would kill him if he suggests sleeping at the female's room. Though he may have accepted their drama awhile ago, the redhead wasn't completely sure if the adult trusts him enough, so that brings him to his current dilemma.

He can't also let Lenalee sleep in his shared room with Panda-jiji since the piled books filled in 75% of the room space. It would be really hard for them to move around, let alone sleep in one bed.

"We'll just sleep in my room, Nii-san." Lenalee's sudden announcement made Lavi jerk back to reality. His and Komui's eyes widened after registering what it meant.

"L-Lenalee? Let's not be too blunt with it; in fact, you can sleep in another room. I'll a-arrange some spare rooms for you to use."

"But Nii-san, you were the one who told us to sleep together. Besides, does it make any difference with all the things that had happened between us?"

Lavi stared at Lenalee in awe. Man, she's gutsy! To think that she actually managed to say this in front of Komui without fear and had kept the 'acting' superbly. He smirked inwardly to himself; this is really getting out of hand (in a good way, of course).

In the end, Komui gave them a new room in favor of "getting his precious sister's room to stay as pure as it could be" crap thanks to Lenalee's puppy eyes and pouting lips. Seriously, their supervisor has a massive sister-complex.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lenalee's POV<strong>_

"Here, let me." Lavi attempted to open the door for me. I shook my head furiously and told him he didn't need to since he was carrying Len after all. He looked like he wanted to argue and I just glared at him to shut up.

I gasped as I saw the massive yet elegant room in which I bribed from Nii-san. It was themed black and white but some furniture was contrasting. But it was okay, since the room looked really beautiful.

My eyes then focused on the redhead walking towards what I supposed as a crib. Lavi laid down the cherub with such gentleness that made my heart melt at the sight of it.

He then kissed the child on the forehead and muttered a 'good night' just like a real father. The gesture made me smile softly and I couldn't help but think of how wonderful Lavi would be if he really becomes the father of our future children.

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

_WAIT A MINUTE! _Did I just really think that way? I can't believe I of all people have the guts to think of Lavi fathering my future children. My face felt hot and I'm as sure as crazy that I'm red from head to neck. Stupid idiot! Don't get too full of yourself!

"Uhh, Lenalee? Is something wrong?"

Great. He just had to notice. I quickly calmed my rapidly beating heart and looked at Lavi. I showed him a shaky smile as I fanned myself.

"I'm fine, Lavi, I'm just hot."

Lavi suddenly turned red (like the color of his hair) and it was then that I realized my mistake.

"I-I mean the room! Yes! The room temperature is quite hot for me!" I said as loudly as I could though it sounded like a harsh whisper since I was being careful of the sleeping baby.

The idiot dared to laugh at me. Grr. This is exactly why I sometimes hate pranksters. I gave Lavi a hard glare and proceeded to take a warm relaxing bath while stomping childishly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lavi's POV<strong>_

Lenalee was so cute awhile ago. Her flustered face as she realized the in-depth of her words was just too priceless. She's still probably mad at me right now for teasing and laughing but I'm sure it'll disappear later.

I strip my pants and changed into my sleeping attire: a simple gray shirt with black boxers and had plopped myself on the soft bed. I usually sleep on the right side and since this room is parallel to the bathroom, I had a clear view of Lenalee coming out fresh from bath.

Immediately, my nose and my little man felt funny so I comically turned 180 degrees, facing the left side. Damn it, why did she have to wear a short black nightgown that shows off her full chest and her porcelain-like long legs? Didn't she know it made her absolutely sexy? I closed my eye so that any perverted imaginations will disappear.

I heard her shuffling around the room, probably combing her short hair or so, until her footsteps reached the foot of the king-sized bed. I shut my eye tighter, hoping and praying that my nose and my little man will calm down.

"What are you doing?"

Great. She asked me a question which I have to answer or else it'll cause suspicion. I finally crack an eye open to look at her and damn it! Ignore the dirty images!

"Sleeping." My voice cracked on the last part. Just great. Thank you oh great Goddess of Misfortune! I'll definitely pay you my respect any time soon. Sarcasm, people.

The sexy-erm, I mean Lenalee , looked at me in suspicion and had sat on the left edge of the bed.

"Hmm, your face is really red. Could it be—you're sick?!" Her features now looked angelic thanks to the light behind her.

MY LITTLE MAN IS WIDE AWAKE NOW! DAMMIT! DON'T COME NEAR ME, I'M ALREADY AT MY LIMIT!

"Ahh! Lavi, your nose is bleeding! Hold on, I'll get some tissues!"

This is probably the most embarrassing thing that has happened in all my life.

* * *

><p>Lenalee awoke to the sound of fussing and sheet ruffling. She sat up quietly, beside her, Lavi stirred. The redhead's eye was hazy and unfocused and it made Lenalee chuckle softly at the sight.<p>

"It's alright, I'll handle Len so you go back to sleep okay?" She hummed as she caressed his unruly hair. Lavi found it relaxing and he immediately decided to go back to sleep after giving a small grunt of approval.

After making sure that the other occupant went back to his deep sleep, Lenalee stood up and went to the crib.

Len kept squirming in his place and had almost cried loudly if not thanks to the woman's fast thinking. She quickly lifted the infant and bounced around in order to calm him down. Unfortunately, the child still didn't calm down so Lenalee went to her side of the bed and grabbed the milk bottle on the drawer beside her.

As the child was happily sucking the milk formula, Lenalee let out a sigh of relief. She thanked the heavens that she was able to bring the infant's essentials before retiring for the night.

Smiling to herself, the woman happily patted the infant's back after drinking all the contents of the bottle. Seeing Len's yawn also made her want to sleep immediately so she placed him in the middle of the bed and settled herself on the left. With that, the 'mother' and the 'child' slept soundly.

. . . . . . . . .

Lavi awoke sometime around 3 in the morning in order to pee. He paid no attention to his surroundings as he was too busy concentrating on reaching the bathroom. After urinating, he was given the chance to see his surroundings.

There, on the middle of the bed, was a sleeping Len facing Lenalee slightly with his tiny hand surrounding her index finger. Lenalee slept looking so innocent with right hand placed on the child protectively. It was such a heartwarming scene that Lavi couldn't help but smile.

He approached the bed and positioned himself to where he was awhile ago. He inched closer, putting his index finger on Len's half opened hand and immediately the child gripped the finger as if his life depended on it.

Lavi smiled at the gesture and tentatively he stretched his left arm to place it on Lenalee's waist. He sighed in relief after seeing that she inched closer instead of going away. Grinning like a mad man, he wrapped the comforter around them and went back to sleep in peace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **the last part made me 'awww' and squeal in delight. Haha! But, I think this chappie is lame. Like I said (or more like written) awhile ago, I don't have any ideas on how to progress this fic anymore since I kinda lost my touch thanks to school.

I won't ever, EVER, make this as an 'on hiatus fic' since I'll end up feeling really disappointed with myself. But, updates would really be slow not unless I have my inspirations. So please, please, help me. I'm begging you. *puppy eyes*

And oh, concerning the image cover of my fic, I want to change it. I can draw pretty well, but I won't have time for that nor do I know how to color on the computer. I'm an old fashioned artist, you see. So can someone please draw/make me a new cover page? Preferably an image of the three members of the 'family'.. PM me please, heehee. xD

I'll stop blabbering now so please review!


	7. Author's Notes

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry to say that this is not an update. I want to confirm things with you guys before finalizing my draft for Chapter 7.

I hope you won't mind me asking these questions:

-Which character would you like to be 'victimized' by Lavi and Lenalee in the next chapter?

-Would you prefer overly sappy couple-y moments or subtle moments of LaLen?

-Should I or should I not write in other characters' POV?

Please do send me your thoughts and suggestions (if you ever have some) without hesitation and don't be afraid since I won't judge nor think negatively of you. In fact, this might actually help me a lot.

The next character appearing will depend upon the number of requests sent. So please, please send your answers immediately.

And remember: the more answers, the more likely I'd be able to update soon.

Thank you and have a nice day!

Yours truly,

Awesome-sadist


End file.
